Online publishing provides opportunities to make content available to the public more quickly and more cheaply than through traditional publishing channels. As a result, a large volume of online content can be made available at a scale that traditional publishing may find difficult to match. However, publishing large volumes of content places a burden on publishers to identify and prevent publication of duplicate content, plagiarized content, and the like. For example, individuals may submit content for publication where the content is substantially similar to previously published content, such as public domain content.